The Protein Chemistry Core laboratory will serve as a central resource of expertise and equipment for the program projects. In addition to providing peptide sequencing and synthesis technology the Protein Chemistry Facility will assist with protein isolations, sample preparation, chemical modifications, fragmentations, peptide purification and amino acid analysis. The protein core will provide support for preliminary studies concerning stability and general properties of novel proteins of interest as well as throughout the development of successful peptide and protein purification procedures. The facility will play a major role in characterizing all purified proteins including assistance with the identification of co- and post-translational modifications such as NH-2 and COOH- terminal modifications, disulfide bridges and sites of glycosylation and phosphorylation. The Facility will also support and assist with computer analysis of sequences such as hydropathy and secondary structure predictions and homology searches. The long term goal of the Protein Core is to maintain a state-of-the-art biomolecular resource for protein biotechnology.